The Little Girl with the Blonde Curls
by Meghan1998
Summary: Sequel to The Toddler with the Blonde Curls. Emma is turning four and the little girl is growing up fast. Follow her as she journeys through her year as a four year old, making new friends and helping adults find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is the much demanded and awaited sequel to the story I wrote last year called ****_The Toddler and the White Blanket_****. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**A couple little notes before we begin. One, you will definitely need to read ****_The Toddler and the White Blanket_**** before you read this one, beacuse there are important plot points that I probably won't explain in the duration of this story. Mainly because I don't like repeating myself, and I am pretty lazy. And two, I really hope you guys will like this one as much as you liked ****_The Toddler and the White Blanket_****. **

**I have also started another story to be writing along with this one, and it is called ****_Magic Mirrors_****. I hope you guys will check that one out too. It will have a bit of Snowing, Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen. **

**I thing that is everything I have to say. So, please keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times and stay seated until the ride has come to a complete stop. Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Once Upon A Time. Although I do love what they are doing this season!**

Chapter One

"Happy Birthday Emma!"

The toddler squealed happily as her father carried her into Granny's diner in the morning of her birthday. She had her blanket in her hand and a little powder blue dress that made her look like a princess.

Snow clutched onto a blue leash that was attached to a little cocker spaniel, Lady. She was getting bigger, almost the same size as Emma, of course it was not that hard; the little girl was small for her age.

"Come her birthday girl and give me a hug!" Red smiled, rushing over to the little family and grabbing the little girl from her father's arms.

Emma smiled and reached for Red, gladly going to the waitress and sitting comfortably sitting on her hip.

"So, do you have any plans for your big day? I mean, you only turn 4 once," Red smiled, bouncing the little girl higher on her hip.

Emma turned to look at Snow. "Pawdy?"

"Yes, we are going to have a party Emma. But later," Snow laughed.

Emma had been eagerly been talking about her party, although she was not really sure exactly what was going to be going on. She had never had a birthday party before; her foster parents weren't usually big on splurging money on the toddler to celebrate her getting older. If she had been lucky enough to be in a foster home instead of a group home on her birthday.

"Cake?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart, we will have cake. Remember, Granny is gonna make you a vanilla cake and she is gonna put Mickey Mouse on it," Snow reminded the little girl.

"Mickey!" Emma squealed, throwing her hands up happily and sending her blanket across the room.

She gasped and reached for the white knit blanket, whining desperately when she realised that it was out of reach.

David grabbed the blanket, standing up and handing it to the desperate little girl. Emma hugged it to her chest, clutching at it desperately and burying her face into the soft white wool.

"Tanks Daddy," Emma smiled at him.

"No problem baby girl," David smiled.

"So, are you gonna have presents tonight?" Red asked.

Emma nodded, a big, toothy smile on her face.

"And, what are you gonna have for supper tonight?"

"Tiny pizzas!" Emma cheered after thinking for a moment.

"Good choice. Any chance that I am going to be lucky enough to get one? Maybe you could save me one, cause I am gonna work so hard helping Granny make you an amazing birthday cake," Red smiled, poking the little girl in the stomach.

"Oh, yeah, you helped so much," Granny called from the kitchen.

Red snickered, but didn't bother to respond, knowing that her grandmother would get the last say in the argument.

"So, what time do you want us over for the party?" Red asked, turning to look over at Snow and David.

"Around four if that is okay. We are taking her to the park for a little while first, and she has to take a nap, or else she is going to be a bear by the time everyone gets to the loft," David said.

"Sounds exciting. Granny and I will be there by like 3:45. She wants Emma to see the cake and get some pictures before we cut it," Red smiled, handing the girl back to her father.

"I take it you are here for coffee then," Red hinted.

"And juice for the little lady," Snow smiled.

"I'll be back with that in a second," she smiled, heading into the kitchen to grab their drinks.

"Pawk?" Emma asked, looking at her father with a serious look on her face.

Lady looked up from her sniffing the floor to look at Snow, her tongue lolling out of her mouth comically.

"In a minute birthday girl, we have to get your juice first," David chuckled.

Emma smiled, her green eyes scrunching up cutely as she pulled the corner of her blanket to her face, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Minutes later Red returned; a bottle of apple juice in one hand and a tray with two cups of coffee, fit with lids, in the other.

"Here you go," she smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Red. We'll see you later," Snow smiled, the parents turning to head out the door, Lady deciding she had to lead the way, scampering ahead, pulling at her leash.

Emma squealed happily as Snow and David pushed her on the swing, giggling excitedly as she flew back and forth on the black plastic seat. Lady yipped from where she was tied to one of the picnic tables in the park, wanting desperately to join her family.

People walked by the happy couple and their happy daughter, smiling and waving, sometimes even wishing Emma a happy fourth birthday. The little blonde would smile happily back and tell them thank you as she went back and forth.

Eventually Snow and David got tired and headed to sit at the picnic table for a while, letting the little girl roam free around the playground.

But what they didn't know was that she would bolt, running towards a lady sitting on a bench by herself, watching the children play with a sad look on her face.

"Hi," she smiled, clamouring up to sit beside the woman.

The woman turned to look at the toddler.

Emma didn't know that the woman was the mayor, Regina Mills.

"Hello," the woman answered.

"Why awe you sad?" Emma asked, looking up innocently at the mayor.

"I'm not," Regina answered.

And suddenly, without warning, Emma sprung at the woman, wrapping her chubby toddler arms around Regina in a hug.

"What, what are you doing?" Regina stuttered, completely unused to having any physical affection.

"You wooked wike you needed a hug," Emma said, pulling away to look up at Regina with her big green eyes.

But before they could finish their conversation, Snow and David ran up, Lady running on their heels with her stubby legs.

"Stay away from her Regina!" Snow yelled, scooping up Emma quickly and pulling her away from Regina.

"Are you serious? Just because I am sitting in a park and your daughter comes and sits beside me, it is suddenly my fault?" Regina asked.

Before Snow could answer, or remove the shocked look from her face, Regina was up from her seated position and was storming away from the small family.

"This is going to come back and bite us in the butt," David said, grabbing Lady before the puppy could run too far away.

"We had better get home, we have to start setting up everything for the party," Snow said.

"Yeah," David said.

They turned and started walking away. Emma looked over her mother's shoulder, watching the woman in the power suit walk away, again all alone. And in her little toddler mind she decided that she was going to make that lady happy again.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next installment to ****_The Little Girl with the Blonde Curls. _**

**I really enjoyed all of the reviews that I got from you guys for the first chapter, so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, hey, hey, hey guess what, I don't own Once Upon A Time. Just to tell you. **

Chapter Two

By the time the couple, the toddler and the dog got home, Emma was fast asleep on Snow's shoulder. Her blonde curls were splayed out over her mother's shoulder, her hand tucked around her blanket and her thumb placed lazily in her half open mouth. Snow was quick to place the little girl in her bed, slip off the light up sneakers that adorned her feet and slip the covers over her small body before meeting up downstairs with David to set up for the birthday party.

"Where do we start?" Snow asked.

"Streamers?" David asked.

"Sure, why not?"

It took them two hours to set everything up and by the time they were finished every possible surface was covered in purple, flowery decorations. Emma had claimed that pink was much too girly for her, and purple was the compromise between the new parents and the toddler. By the time they were finished Emma was walking down the stairs, her little fist was scrubbing at her eyes and her blanket was trailing behind her as she stepped down each stair.

"Pawdy yed Mama?" Emma asked.

"In one hour baby doll," Snow answered, lifting the little blonde off the ground and placing her on her hip.

"How wong is dat?" Emma asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Sixty minutes munchkin," David answered.

Emma looked over at her father, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Dat is fovea," she said seriously.

Snow and David started laughing, Emma looking at her parents with confusion, wanting to know what was so funny. She tilted her head to the side and looking at her mother.

"Mamma? What's so funny, Mamma?" Emma asked.

Snow laughed and tweaked Emma's nose, smiling at the little girl and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Guests pouring into the loft, laughing and smiling as they left gifts on the kitchen table and the shoes by the front door. They went straight into the loft in search of the little birthday girl as soon as they got their shoes off.

They fawned over the girl, talking about the little girl's gorgeous blue princess dress and her little curly golden pigtails, held up with sparkly blue ribbons that matched her new dress. Emma smiled and told everyone that her dress 'I's a pincess!"

Although there weren't many children at the party, Emma didn't seem to mind. She loved all of the attention she was getting from all of the adults. The little girl was eating up the attention.

Eventually there were too many people in the loft for Lady to handle. The small cocker spaniel was bouncing around, tongue lolled out as she bounded around all of the people, nipping at ankles in little demands to play. David had to put the dog in Emma's room to keep her away from people and from eating anything that people may drop onto the floor.

The little girl was disappointed to see that her furry friend was being deprived of the party, but it was thrown far from her mind when she saw her mother bringing out the large cake, three candles burning brightly.

"Who wants cake?" Snow called.

Emma flung her arms up, almost hitting Granny as she cried, "Me!"

The guests laughed, enjoying the toddler's antics. Emma didn't seem to notice, her gaze still focused on the neatly decorated cake in her mother's grasp. Snow had been worried about giving Emma that much sugar, knowing that the child could get very excited when given too much, but David had talked her into it, claiming that it was her birthday.

It took all of ten seconds after Snow handed Emma a plate with a small piece of the fluffy, sugary concoction for Emma to get purple frosting all over her face. She had somehow, and Snow still had no idea how, gotten icing in her hair. It had taken Snow at least half an hour of scrubbing and half a bottle of shampoo to get the purple icing out of Emma's thin blonde curls.

But the girl had fun. She enjoyed opening up her presents, ripping open the colorful paper quickly and giving a big hug to every single person as thanks for her gift. David has eventually let Lady out of the toddler's bedroom, letting the spaniel gobble up anything that she could find on the floor, there was quite a picnic under Emma's chair, and she had settled, sitting in Belle's lap with a full stomach soon after.

By the time the guests started filling out the door, Emma was crashing from her excitement, falling asleep in David's arms with her blanket in her hand and a thumb in her mouth as she waved goodbye to everyone as they left.

"I count that as a success," Snow smiled as they put Emma to bed, changing their daughter from her dress into a pair of flannel footy pyjamas and covering her in the white knit blanket she was so attached to.

"I do to, although I think we could do without the mounds of wrapping paper that is crumpled up on the living room floor."

"Good point. But in every battle there are a few… casualties," Snow joked.

"Well, we better start cleaning if we want this loft to be clean enough to be lived in by anyone other than pigs by the time we go to bed," David smiled.

The pair spent forty five minutes cleaning up everything that covered the floor, Lady trying to help by ripping things up and trying to play with them. Soon enough David put the dog into the laundry room just to keep her out of the wrapping paper, but not before tying a piece of golden ribbon onto the dog's collar to keep her occupied.

"I think we're finally done," Snow sighed as she threw the last garbage bag of wrapping paper and plastic plates and cups beside the door to be taken out the next morning.

"Ready for bed?" David asked, wrapping his arms around Snow's waist.

"Definitely," Snow sighed, leaning into her true love's embrace.

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
